Triceratops
|game = Jurassic Park (NES game) Warpath: Jurassic Park Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Jurassic Park: The Game |comic = |adventures = Jurassic Park Adventures: Prey |toy = Jurassic Park Series 1 The Lost World Series 1 Jurassic Park 3 (Hasbro) |card = |theme park = }} Triceratops Triceratops is a very common dinosaur which lived at the very end of the Age of Dinosaurs. It had a huge frilled head with horns over each eye that could reach over 4 feet long. Triceratops had a third, smaller horn on its nose. These would be fearsome weapons against a predator.Jurassic Park Institute, Dinopedia, Triceratops. Link. Triceratops is one of the most common dinosaur fossils found. More than 50 skulls have been found. Within the genus, at least 7 species have been identified. The ceratopsian family is one of the most successful and varied of the Late Cretaceous. Triceratops is the largest member of this family, reaching the size of a school bus. Triceratops was a herd animal; it is believed that large groups roamed North America. Their large, horny beaks and long rows of teeth were well designed for chewing the tough, low growing plants of the Late Cretaceous. It was likely the main predator of these animals was T. rex. A number of skeletons show bite and chew marks that match the teeth of T. rex. Horns and frills seemed to vary among individuals within the species. Some frills were very broad, others narrow. The nasal horn shows the most variance among individual specimens, no two being the same. The material that covered its horns in life would have added significantly to the length of the fossilized bone. In 2009 researchers under supervision of Jack Horner argued that Triceratops was actually a juvenile version of Torosaurus. The massive frill of Triceratops would grow longer and thinner in time, until it may have had the same holes as seen in Torosaurus (see ). However, this evidence has yet to be fully accepted by the scientific community. infochart]] Jurassic Park Franchise Triceratops appears in the novels and all three movies. It was also the most famous dinosaur for a long time, second only to T. rex. Triceratops also appears in many toy lines, video games and comics. Novel canon Under construction Movie canon The group met up with park veterinarian Gerry Harding, who was taking care of a sick Triceratops, explaining to the group that he just couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. While Grant and Malcolm marveled at the sight, Ellie managed to figure out that the Triceratops had gotten sick from accidentally ingesting the toxic plant West Indian Iliac, thinking they were gizzard stones. However, this is in a deleted scene. Triceratops was the size of an elephant, with the truculent stance of a rhino. The horns above each eye curved four feet into the air, looking almost like inverted elephant tusks. A third, smaller, rhino-like horn was located near the nose, above the animal's beak-like snout. Unlike other dinosaurs, Triceratops couldn't see very well. They were nearsighted, much like the rhinos of today, and tended to be surprised by sudden movements. They'd charge the tour jeeps if they were close enough to see it but the tracks were located a safe distance away. On Isla Nublar, males would kill each other in fights for dominance and had to be separated into groups smaller than six. Triceratops have a fan-shaped crest behind their heads, made of solid bone, and is very strong. Despite their appearance, they are actually quite docile. They form relationships with their handlers, much like Indian elephants, and will allow themselves to be petted. They particularly like to be scratched in the hindquarters. All Triceratops seen so far have been brown in color, although the Triceratops in "The Lost World" board game is blue. Originally, an infant Triceratops was supposed to appear in the film, but was ultimately cut at the last minute. The infant was later ultimately reappeared in The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Jurassic Park: The Game thumb|300px|right Triceratops appears in Telltale's game Jurassic Park: The Game. The herd of Triceratops is first seen in the Welcome to Jurassic Park scenario. Gerry Harding and his daughter Jess are looking at the herd. The Alpha Female of the herd is Lady Margaret, one of the offspring is Bakhita. According to Dr. Laura Sorkin's journal and Dr. Harding's observation of Bakhita, the Triceratops have a fondness for banana leaves. The animal is seen again in Gate Crashers and Triceratops Trouble. The Game also features the latest research on Triceratops. Dr. Sorkin's Journal says that as our Triceratops mature, holes open up in their frill bones. At first I thought it was another nucleotide sequencing error. Now it's clear that Triceratops and Torosaurus are the same species. I'm still not sure why the morphology changes with age like that. Status recognition?InGen_Field_Journal#Triceratops This is an allusion to Jack Horner's 2009 research that indicates that Triceratops was actually the juvenile form of Torosaurus. The Lost World: Jurassic Park Triceratops appears in . An adult and juvenile Triceratops were among the animals captured by the InGen Hunters on a game trail. Once freed by Nick and Sarah, the adult Trike attacked the hunters camp; along with the rest of the released dinosaurs. Jurassic Park III In a herd of Triceratops is seen very briefly when the plane flies above the herd of grazing animals which includes Brachiosaurus, Stegosaurus, Parasaurolophus and Corythosaurus. Video games ''Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis'' see Triceratops/Operation Genesis Triceratops is a five-star dinosaur in the popular video game, Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. It can be found in the Hell Creek Site B fossil formation. Triceratops is the only herbivore that needs security higher than "low", as it requires "medium" security fences. It will charge Land Cruisers and kill large carnivores and can be paired with Torosaurus in an enclosure. It is the game's most robust herbivore. Also it can go into "Death Duels" with Tyrannosaurus. Sometimes, the Tyrannosaurus wins, but other times the Trike wins. There are two ways T. rex can be killed by Triceratops. One way is to stab the T. rex repeatedly until the beast falls over and dies, which is common when herds of this animal stab the Tyrannosaurus together. Another way that T. rex can be killed by a Trike is by impaling, in which a Tyrannosaurus stomps on the head shield of the Triceratops-but the Trike impales the Tyrannosaurus through the chest before the T. rex can bite the area behind the neck. Other *In the console game as an enemy in the raptor and T. rex levels. *In the arcade game the player must rescue one from being eaten by two raptors. If the player(s) succeed they will go to the next chapter. If they failed, the players must fend off more raptors. Players can also see a Triceratops collapsing to its death (by raptors, judging by its wounds) when a hunter tells the player(s): "they wiped us out!". *In the SEGA Genesis game it will only attack if it was hurt, or if there were carnivores nearby. *''Triceratops'' appears in Jurassic Park: Trespasser. It first appears in Jungle Road, and can hurt the player with its horns if one walks too close. A cut stampede scene from the game was originally stated to be featured. *''Triceratops'' is a playable character in Warpath: Jurassic Park who shares the same fighting style with Styracosaurus and has 3 colors: red, green, and purple. *In Jurassic Park III: Park Builder, Triceratops is nr. 101 of the Herbivore Threes. Triceratops Lhorn is nr. 102 of the Herbivore Threes. *''Triceratops'' is the available dinosaur on the IOS application, Jurassic Park: Builder. It is the first dinosaur you see. Named Triceratops *''Ralph'' *''Lady Margaret'' *''Bakhita'' Gallery TrikeceraJPThegame.jpg|''Triceratops'' model from Jurassic Park: The Game File:Mother_and_Baby_Triceratops.jpg|The Mother Alpha Triceratops is protecting her offspring T-Rex vs Trike JP Telltale.jpg|Trike vs. T. rex in Jurassic Park: The Game Tumblr_lk40vxInVJ1qhsdu1.jpg|''Triceratops'' concept art Tumblr_lk400xA1oF1qhsdu1.jpg|''Triceratops'' concept art TrikeNESjp.jpg|''Triceratops'' stampede from the NES video game Triceratops.png|''Triceratops'' in PSX The Lost World game. Courtesy of Jurassica.net Dino012.jpg|''Triceratops'' in Trespasser TrikeGenesis1.jpg|''Triceratops'' from the Sega Genesis game File:TrikeSNESjp.jpg|''Triceratops'' from the SNES video game Trike2009jp.jpg|''Triceratops'' from the Jurassic Park 2009 toyline (Image courtesy of JP Toys.com) Trike JPInstitute.jpg|''Triceratops'' as it appears on Jurassic Park Institute ellie sattler collector card.jpg|The Ellie Sattler Collector card triceratops collector card.jpg|The Triceratops Collector Card TrikeDiecastCard.jpg|The Die-Cast Triceratops Collector Card TrikeWarpathJP.jpg|''Triceratops'' from Warpath: Jurassic Park TriceraMini2009.jpg|''Triceratops'' mini-figure from the Jurassic Park 2009 toyline (Image courtesy of JP Toys.com) TriceratopsParkBuilder.jpg|''Triceratops'' from Jurassic Park III: Park Builder TriceratopsLhornParkBuilder.jpg|''Triceratops'' Lhorn from Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Triceratops JPbuiler.jpg|''Triceratops'' from Jurassic Park: Builder TLWTriceratops.jpg Scan_Pic006.jpg DSCN3374.JPG Trivia * Despite being a popular dinosaur and appearing in all three films, Triceratops is seen only for a short time in the films. It only appeared for a minute in the 2nd film and a few seconds in the 3rd film. * Triceratops is one of the few dinosaurs to appear in all the first three films. The others are Parasaurolophus, Velociraptor, and, of course, Tyrannosaurus rex. * The number of Triceratops in each film seem to be greater than the ones from previous films. In the first film, there is 1 Triceratops. In the second film there are 2. And in the third, there is a herd. * In Jurassic Park III several Triceratops can be seen with zebra-like stripes on them much like the Tyrannosaurus and Male Parasaurolophus seen. However this is the same texture that was used for the bull in The Lost World Jurassic Park as you can see the bull triceratops had white stripes and dark brown. It was used again in Jurassic Park ///. However a unused texture can be seen in the making of and the turnables though. References Category:Jurassic Park (film) dinosaurs Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III dinosaurs Category:Ceratopsians Category:Jurassic Park (novel) dinosaurs Category:The Lost World dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Dinosaurs Category:Comic book dinosaurs